The new Portulaca cultivar is a product of chance discovery by the inventor, Steve Jones, at a commercial greenhouse in Santa Paula, Calif. The breeder discovered an interesting, naturally occurring branch mutation in a planting of unnamed, unpatented Portulaca oleraea. 
The branch mutation showed bi-color foliage on a plant which was otherwise entirely green in foliage color. This discovery was made during May of 2015.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first performed by vegetative terminal cuttings. at the same commercial greenhouse in Santa Paula, Calif. in August of 2015. Subsequent propagation and growing the plants over a period of several months shows the variegation pattern is expressed as both bi-color and tricolor. The variegation pattern has shown consistency and stability over the course of three propagative generations.